50 Shades Of Gay
by Too Rare To Die
Summary: A bunch of one shots showing how our favorite OTP always end up together. Prompts are accepted.
1. Gym Class Mishaps

**A/N:Just a bunch of one shots showing how our OTP always ends up together. My goal is to get to 50 and I will take prompts.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Frozen?**

Elsa huffed as she pushed herself to run faster. Normally, she didn't participate much in gym class but today was a special occasion. "Whoa, slow down, Speedy Gonzales. What's the hurry?"

Her current competitor was a complete and utter dick. He was usually the first to finish all of the required laps for gym so he wasn't used to competition. Especially from a slacker, like Elsa. "Shut up, Hans," Elsa gasped out.

"You look like you're gonna pass out, Arendelle."

"You both look like you're gonna pass out," a third voice interrupted. It was none other than Anna Bjorgman, the reason Elsa's trying so hard. Ever since Anna transferred to her gym class a couple days ago, Elsa has been competing with Hans to be at the top of the class, to earn Anna's attention. A little attention whore-ish if you ask Elsa, but you'd do it too if you saw Anna.

Beautiful copper hair, athletic body, adorable personality. Who wouldn't want attention from a goddess like that?

Anna winked as she passed by the two dazed competitors. It was unclear as to who she was winking at, but that didn't stop them from trying to beat each other for second place. Anna was basically sprinting, trying to hurry up and finish her laps first...until she fell face first into the gym floor. Hans ran past, not noticing Anna's plight, and cheered as he finished first, yet again. Elsa, however, ran straight to Anna to help her up.

Anna's eyes were unfocused as she locked her gaze onto the blonde, looming above her. "Am I in heaven?"

Elsa blushed in response. "No, I think you hit your head."

As soon as Hans realized what was happening and who was tending to Anna, he stormed over. "You THINK? Arendelle, she needs the nurse, not a rehashing of something that obviously happened. I'll take her."

At that moment, Anna decided to speak up again. "No, I want the angel to take me."

Elsa's blush deepened. "My name's Elsa."

Anna nodded and corrected her previous statement. "I want Elsa the Angel to take me to the nurse."

The gym teacher nodded and wrote the two a pass to go to the nurse. As Hans was silently fuming, Elsa was doing a mental victory dance.

"Come on, Anna. Let's get you to the nurse."

As soon as they were out of the gym, Anna stood up straight, no longer using Elsa to balance herself. "Wait, I thought you were hurt?"

Anna glanced at Elsa. "Oh, that? That happens almost everyday. I'm used to it."

"Then why are we going to the nurse's office?"

"We're not. I wanted to have time to talk to you and I wanted to get out of gym class early. Two birds with one stone, really."

Elsa, once again, blushed. If she kept it up, her face would permanently resemble a tomato. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Anna grinned goofily. "Of course I do. Who wouldn't? You're cute, competitive, and smart. The whole package."

Elsa looked confused. Apparently, she didn't realize when she was being hit on. "The whole package as in...?"

Anna's smile never wavered. "Girlfriend material."

Elsa started choking on air. "Come again?"

Anna winked as she made her way to the locker room. "You heard me."

"What ab-about Hans?" Elsa stuttered out.

"Who?"

"The redhead prick you're always flirting with."

Anna's smile turned coy. "That was only to get your attention."

As Anna sauntered off into the locker room, Elsa stood outside, gaping at blank space. As soon as she came to her senses, she rushed to get into the locker room, calling out,"You know, you seem like girlfriend material too."


	2. ch3n

Oh god. Another morning, another school day, another day of hell. At least, for Elsa. Being school as the school's biggest dork absolutely sucked. But not as much as having no friends to help you get through it all. Yep, that's right. Elsa's the school's biggest loser, no friends and no life.

Elsa groaned as she moved to get up and prepare for school. If she were normal, she would be excited and be looking forward to go to school and see her friends. Problem is, she doesn't have any friends and the only only thing she could look forward to is the bullying from the cheer squad.

Elsa sighed as she finished with her hygiene necessities and moved on to her wardrobe. Of all the bullying she received, she liked the cheerleaders the best. At least they didn't spread rumors like the jocks and drama club nerds. The venom that came from their mouths was completely true. But, who was Elsa kidding? The real reason she liked the bullying from the cheer squad was their leader, Anna Summers.

Elsa shimmied into her skinny jeans and threw on a shirt that said, 'You Just Got PWNED'. Bullying is bullying, but for some reason, Anna is the one person who isn't as hard on her as the others.

Elsa threw on a jacket and made her way to her school. Another morning, another day at school, another day of hell, another day of seeing Anna.

...

"I don't know, Belle. I guess I just like Kristoff as a friend," Anna talked into her cell phone as she waited for her friend to pick her up to drive her to school.

"Ugh. Anna, you have to date SOMEONE. If you were anymore antisocial, you'd be like Elsa," Belle chuckled from the phone.

Anna nervously bit her lip. "Yeah... Wouldn't want to end up like that loser. It's just that no one catches my eye."

Now, that was a lie. Anna knew for a fact that she always had a certain someone on her mind. Belle sighed through the phone. "Don't worry. I'll match-make you with someone if it's the last thing I do. Oh, I have to go. Gaston's calling me. Smooches."

"Smooches," Anna replied before hanging up the phone. Anna smiled as she finally saw her ride arrive. "Hey, Cousin."

Olaf flashed his signature grin. "Sup, Anna-kins. Need a ride?"

Anna rolled her eyes as she climbed into the passenger seat. "I don't know why I put up with you."

Olaf pretended to think before counting off on his fingers." Because we're family. Because I'm a joy to hang out with. Because of my rugged good looks. Or maybe it's because you need someone to vent your feelings to about a certain blonde 'loser'"

Anna's face turned a deep shade of red. "I do not have a crush on that loner!"

"So when you said that you'd love to run your fingers through her gorgeous hair—"

"Shut up! I was just admiring her ONE good quality."

Olaf smirked. "What about the other 5000 qualities that you admire everyday?"

Olaf pulled the car to a stop at a traffic light. Anna huffed as she crossed her arms. "Please. I'm way out of her league. Besides, it'd be social suicide if I dated her."

Olaf sighed at his cousin's stubbornness as he put the car back into motion. "Whatever."

Anna raised a brow at her cousin's behavior and attitude. "What's your problem?"

"You know, Anna? Sometimes you act like a real bi—"

Anna screamed as the car suddenly lurched forward before coming to a stop. Olaf quickly jumped out of the car to apologize to the pedestrian that he almost hit. "Oh my god. I am so sorry."

Olaf put a hand on the petrified Elsa's back. "I honestly didn't see you there. Wait. You're Elsa Andersen, right?"

The mortified blonde nodded. Olaf smiled. "Let me make it up to you by driving you to school. It's the least I could do."

Before the blonde could protest, Olaf lead Elsa to his car and opened the door for her. Elsa, hesitantly got into the car. It was the first time anyone had actually showed her kindness. "Elsa. Meet my cousin, Anna. Though I'm sure you already know her."

Anna was shocked at Olaf's actions. She knew what Olaf was trying to do, but she wasn't going to prove him right. She absolutely, did not have feelings for Elsa. "She knows me. Don't you, Geek?"

Elsa frowned and looked down. "Yeah."

Olaf grimaced. "I'm sorry for her behavior, Elsa." He leaned closer and fake-whispered, "She's on her period."

Elsa let a giggle escape as Anna gasped in surprise. "I am not! I—"

"Oh, look. We're here," Olaf interrupted Anna. "Out of my car you go."

...

"He did not," Belle gasped.

Anna nodded her head. "He did. Gave her a ride to school. I had to breathe the same air as her for 5 minutes."

All of the cheerleaders at the table gasped. Esmeralda spoke up. "I am so sorry, hun. I hope you didn't catch a case of loser-itis."

All of the girls snickered. Anna frowned. She still felt guilty for her actions. The girl DID almost get hit by a car. "I think I should invite her over here for lunch."

Collective gasps arose from the squad. Jasmine spoke, "Holy crap, you did get infected."

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "If you won't accept her over here, I'll sit with her."

Anna picked up her lunch tray. Her eyes scanned the cafeteria until they landed on a lonely blonde, sitting by herself. Anna walked over to Elsa's table, every step increasing her chances of 'social suicide'. "Can I sit here?"

Elsa looked around before pointing to herself. "You talking to me?"

Anna rolled her eyes before responding. "No. I'm talking to the other winter-blonde sitting by herself."

Elsa blushed. "Of course you can."

Anna sat down at the table. She glanced at the blonde's T-shirt. "You like Minecraft? That's my favorite video game."

Elsa's eyes widened. "No way. That's MY favorite video game of all time. I play for hours. You know, cuz I have no life."

Anna lightly chuckled. "You're kinda funny. Who would've thought? Me, bonding with the school's biggest loser."

The blonde's face gained a red tint. "Does-does this mean that we're friends now?"

Anna pretended to think for a moment. "Maybe. If you can beat my high score in Minecraft."

Elsa smirked, confidence suddenly flowing through her. "Oh, yeah. In that case, we're basically already friends."

Anna laughed. A small part of her that Anna rarely acknowledged hoped that one day, she and Elsa could be more than friends. But until then, it was just another school day, another day of hell, another budding relationship.


	3. Crash Into You

**A/N:I'm glad you liked the last chapter, ch3n. I tried my best with it.**

"I don't care if his daughter's pet hamster died, I want those files on my desk by this afternoon." The most famous lawyer in Norway, also known as The Ice Queen, said into her phone. She got a sigh in response.

"Okay, Ms. Bjorgman. I'll let him know. You're on your way to the office, right?"

The Ice Queen scoffed. "Of course I am, Sven. You're my brother's boyfriend and my P.A., you should know that I'm never late to a meeting."

Sven chuckled through the phone. "Just making sure. You know how The Weasel is."

That caused The Ice Queen to laugh. "You better not let him hear you say that. You'd be out of a job."

Sven rolled his eyes even though he knew she couldn't see him. "I don't care. My man has two jobs," he said jokingly. "Drive safely. We don't want a repeat of what happened a couple years ago."

Elsa kept her eyes on the road, resisting the urge to roll them. She sped through what looked like a yellow light. "Don't worry, Sven. I'm not going to end up in another car—"

Elsa was interrupted by her car slamming into another. She closed her eyes as her airbag inflated. "accident. Look, Sven. I'm gonna have to call you back."

Sven's voice held a knowing tone as he responded. "Okay. See you later, Elsie."

With that, Elsa cut off her car phone and slowly got out of her car. She blinked as she saw the driver of the other car get out. The driver was absolutely gorgeous. The blonde was at a loss of words. "Uh, um, I'm sorry. I'll pay for all of the damages."

The redhead walked to the side of her car and surveyed the damage. "Oh, no. It's fine. Just a little dent."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Just a little dent? Your car looks like twelve bulls rammed it. No, I insist on paying."

The redhead finally looked up at Elsa. Her eyes widened when she did. "You're beautiful, I mean gorgeous. I mean okay. Not like, okay looking. Okay as in not having to pay. You're way better than okay looking. I'd be fine with just you giving me your number. I mean—"

"Please excuse my rambling cousin. She was dropped on her head as a baby." A person stepped out of the passenger seat.

The redhead's face started to resemble her hair color. "Rapunzel..."

Rapunzel ignored her cousin and continued talking to Elsa. "No, really. It's fine. My fiancé's a mechanic. This is an easy fix."

Elsa still felt guilty. "But there's got to be some way I can compensate you."

Rapunzel's face lit up. "You can take me and my cousin, Anna, to lunch."

Anna's blush deepened. "Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel smiled brightly at Elsa. "How about it?"

Elsa nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, I have a meeting that I'm already late to..." She looked at Anna's disappointed face. "But I can postpone it?"

Rapunzel did a happy dance and threw her hands up in the air in victory. "Free lunch!" she shouted as she jumped back into Anna's car.

Anna nervously looked at Elsa. "We'll meet you at Tiana's?"

Elsa smiled at her. "Sure."

Anna smiled back as she got back into her car. Elsa shook her head as she did the same. "Wait til Sven hears about this."

...

Tiana's is a famous restaurant chain that originated in New Orleans in America. The fact that it spread all the way to Norway makes it one of the most famous and popular restaurants in town. "Oh my gods. This is heaven."

Well, that and it's delicious food. Rapunzel giggled. "Chew before you speak, Anna."

Elsa held in her giggles as Anna stuck her food covered tongue out at her cousin. "I don't know, Rapunzel. She's looks very attractive."

Rapunzel started laughing while Anna blushed for the 50th time that day. "So, Elsa. What do you do for a living?"

Elsa ate another spoonful of gumbo before answering. "I'm a lawyer."

Anna's eyes widened in realization. "I thought you looked familiar. You're The Ice Queen! I mean, you don't seem that icy. You're actually pretty nice. You're eyes are icy, though. Not in a bad way. In a mesmerizing way. They're pools of mystery and beauty...and I'll stop talking."

Elsa giggled at the redhead's rambling. "Thank you. I only take on my 'Ice Queen' persona when it involves work."

"Do my eyes deceive me?" a voice called.

"Or is the Ice Queen actually smiling?" another voice called.

Elsa looked up as her brother and Sven walked up to their table. "Kristoff, Sven. What are you guys doing here?"

"The Weasel told me to tell you to get your arse down to the office. And, coincidently, it's me and Kristoff's date night. So, it all works out in the end. For me," Sven answered.

Elsa pouted. "But I haven't even gotten to eat my beignets."

Kristoff smirked and ruffled his sister's hair. "Don't worry. We'll finish them for you. Now, who are these lovely ladies?"

"I'm Rapunzel and this is Anna."

Sven smiled. "It looks like we'll be joining you two for lunch while Elsa goes to a boring meeting."

Elsa crossed her arms. "I should increase your work hours. It's not fair that you get to go in at 9 and get off at 12."

Sven stuck his tongue at at her. "You have no one to blame but yourself, Boss. Now get going."

Elsa glanced over at Anna and Rapunzel. She quickly wrote down her number and gave it to the redhead. "I wanna do this again, sometime."

Anna blushed. "I do too."

"Alright, lovebirds. Hurry up," Kristoff rolled his eyes.

Elsa gave a little wave as she exited the restaurant. Sven leaned over to whisper in Kristoff's ear and nodded towards Anna. "Looks like someone's melting the Ice Queen."

...

Elsa sat at her desk, stressing over the extra cases The Weasel gave her for her 'blatant tardiness'. She tried to focus on the files but her mind kept wandering to a certain redhead. She shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind. "Alright. Richard Nicks is being tried for—"

Her train of thought was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. Elsa picked it up without looking at the caller ID. "Thank gods, Sven. I need help going over these case files."

"Um, I don't know much about case files but I do know about selling things," the voice responded.

Elsa's face lit up in excitement and surprise. "Anna?"

Anna chuckled. "That was my name, the last time I checked."

"Wow, you called soon. We saw each other, like...3 hours ago."

Anna stuttered out a response. "Uh, well, you see... Rapunzel forced me to call you because she knows I'm attracted to you and she says that you're attracted to me but I don't believe her because you're wow and sexy and I'm clumsy and awkward and I just wanted to know if you want to have lunch with me tomorrow with Rapunzel, you know, as a date but you don't have to—"

Elsa interrupted Anna before giggling. "Anna, calm down and take a breath. Jeez, that was one long, run-on sentence. Of course I'll go out with you."

Elsa could hear Anna's excitement through the phone. "Really? You don't have anything to do tommorow?"

Elsa sighed before answering. "Oh, I have lots to do." A small smile graced her facial features. "But I'll drop them to spend more time with you. Besides, I'm the Ice Queen. What can they do to me?"

Anna laughed. "Nothing. So I'll see you at 12 at Tiana's?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." After hanging up the phone, Elsa slumped in her chair, a lovestruck grin stuck on her face.

Sven walked into the office. After his date night with Kristoff ended, he decided to come back and help Elsa with her work. "Whoa. What happened to you?"

Elsa turned to her friend, dopey smile still in place. "The Ice Queen is melting."


	4. Midnight Cravings

**Disclaimer: ****I'd sell an arm and leg but, unfortunately, Disney doesn't take limbs in payment to buy their movies.**

When my phone rang at 3 in the morning, I shouldn't have been surprised to hear her voice when I groggily answered the phone.

"Anna?", I sleepily asked.

"Hey Els. Sorry if I woke you, I'm just hungry and there's nothing in my fridge and I just thought you'd like to come with me to McDonalds because we're friends and you always do..and I'm rambling again, aren't I?"

I've always found her rambling rants adorable-actually, just her in general-so of course my answer is yes. As I try to make myself at least semi-presentable, I stop and wonder why I always do anything and everything to keep Anna happy. My heart's telling me an answer my brain doesn't want to agree with. I mean, we've been best friends for as long as I can remember. Just because I think she's beautiful and charming and adorable and witty and everything you'd look for in a girl doesn't mean I have romantic feelings for her, does it?

I snap myself out of my train of thought and pull some jeggings and a sweatshirt on. Who am I kidding? Even if I did have feelings for her, she has a boyfriend. Hans. I never liked him but to be fair, I never like any of Anna's boyfriends. Huh. There's that pang in my heart again. I have to get that checked out. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was jealous. Hilarious, right?

I'm driving to Anna's house to pick her up because of course she doesn't have a car. We've been having these McDonalds escapades for a while now. She has no other transportation in the middle of the night when she's hungry so she calls me up because I have a car and she likes my company. I'm starting to think it's due to the stress of her parents fighting and her relationship problems. I feel a strange sense of joy at the thought of her ending her relationship with Hans. That's not weird for a best friend, is it?

As I pull in front of her house, I send out a quick text to let her know I'm outside and not soon after, I see her bounding out her door looking beautiful as always. Is it possible for someone to look absolutely stunning in just a messy bun and sweatpants? 'Cause if it isn't, I'm sure Anna just naturally defies all logic and reason.

But that's a totally normal thing for a person to say about their best friend, don't judge me. As she slides into the passenger seat, she sends me a shy smile, as she always does and begins with her routine apology. "I'm so sorry Elsa. I mean, you know when I get stressed it affects my sleep and eating habits and you're my go-to person for these kinda of things and no one understands me like you do and no one puts up with me like you do and I'm rambling again. Sorry."

I giggle at the redhead's antics. She's one of the only people who can make me giggle. "It's okay, Anna. You know I'd do virtually anything for you. Besides, who doesn't like the greasy, calorie packed food known as the Big Mac."

She gives me a slightly irritated look. We've had this argument many times. "The McDonalds menu is not all unhealthy. It's a good source of nutrition and fiber and makes Americans American."

I roll my eyes with a small smile at her little speech. She's just so cute. "Whatever you say, Captain Carbs."

She sticks her tongue out at me. Tonight-or this morning- is going to be interesting, as always.

...

"Els?" The raspy voice asks from my phone. I know it's Anna but she sounds like she's been crying. I go into worried best friend mode as soon as I hear her voice.

"Anna? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

She decides to avoid my questions. "Can you come over? I really need you."

I ignore the way my heart swells and start to get dressed, phone still pressed against my ear. "I'm on my way."

...

I pull up in front of Anna's house and sneak to the side of it. I toss a couple of pebbles at her window. It opens up and I see Anna peek her head outside. Her face is red and puffy. "Hold on."

I watch as a ladder descends from the window. Yeah, Anna keeps a ladder in her room. Whenever we're together early in the morning and not at McDonald's, we have impromptu sleepovers that usually involve me sneaking through her window. Our friendship is weird, don't ask. I climb up the ladder and enter her room to see her curled up on her bed, staring intently at me. I immediately climb into her bed and cuddle her. Totally normal for friends. She turns around and buries her face into my neck. "What's wrong?"

She sniffles. "Hans and I broke up."

I restrain myself from doing a victory dance but a sliver of happiness and relief makes it's way into my voice. "What? Why?"

Her face gets impossibly redder, even with her cheeks already being red from her crying. "Oh, uh. N-no reason."

I raise an eyebrow. "Anna. People typically break up for a reason."

She buries her face further into my neck. "But mine's is embarrassing."

I rub her shoulder in a comforting way. "It's alright. You can tell me anything."

"Well, you see. I kinda..accidentally...not on purpose..calledoutsomeoneelse'sname."

Did I hear her right? "What?"

Anna takes a breath and repeats herself. "I called out someone else's name."

I furrow my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

At this point, I can practically feel her face heating up on my neck. "We were making out and it just sorta...slipped out."

Realization dawns upon my face. "Oh. Ohh. So, while you were making out with Hans, you moaned out someone else's name."

I felt her nod her head. My heart feels like it's breaking into pieces but I continue to prod. "So you have feelings for someone else?" Anna meekly nodded her head again.

"I mean, I've had feelings for this person for the longest time, but she just hasn't picked up the signals."

"It's a she?" I manage to squeak out, not expecting this new development. Anna huffs, annoyed, before she gets up. I'm about to question her actions when she suddenly straddles me. "Anna?"

Her face is inches from mine, the scent of her minty fresh breath invading my nose. I'm sure my face is as red as hers now. Her eyes flicker down to my lips before she whispers out,"You're so dense."

My reply is cut short by her lips crashing into mine. The kiss is better than I could've imagined. Uhhh, not like I've imagined kissing my best friend before. Nope, Nuh uh. She pulls away before I can reciprocate. "Anna? What..."

Anna raises an eyebrow. "You honestly didn't see this coming? With me dating someone I have absolutely nothing in common with and the late night escapades just so I could see you?"

"I, uh, thought you just wanted to be friends?"

Anna gives me an eye roll in response. "Elsa, anyone who has ever met you definitely hasn't wanted to 'just be friends' with you. I mean, have you seen yourself?"

My blush deepens. "So what does this mean?"

Anna gives me a peck on the cheek and climbs off of me, cuddling into my side once again. "What do you think, Sherlock?"

I beam as I turn to give her a brief kiss on the lips. "I'll take you on a date tomorrow. But for now, it's four in the morning so I'm going to go to sleep."

I feel myself drifting off to sleep when Anna pokes me. I open an eye. "What?"

"Uh, I'm kinda hungry. You wanna go to McDonald's?"


	5. snowboardgurl

Passing out while your sister's in labor? Not too good. Injuring your hand while doing so? Welcome to Major Klutzville, population: Elsa.

She never wanted to witness her kid sister giving birth, but Aurora had insisted and you only deny a woman in labor when you have a death wish. All it took was for Elsa to see the head pop out before she passed out. Who wouldn't? The miracle of child birth is not suitable for the eyes of the squeamish. Unfortunately, on Elsa's way down to the cold hospital floor, her hand had gotten cut on a piece of hospital equipment. Which brings us to the present, where Elsa is sitting on a hospital bed of her own, nervously waiting for the nurse to come and stitch up her hand.

As you can tell by now, Elsa isn't too fond of hospitals or anything relating to them. Elsa had begged and pleaded not to be in the room while her sister was giving birth but she was forced to go. And look where that got her. A bruise on her head and a long cut on her hand. So, of course Elsa's a bit peeved off right now. Well, she was until the nurse walked in.

Said nurse turned to Elsa and shot her a warm smile. "Hello. I'll be your nurse today, Mrs...?"

Elsa was silent for a moment, dazed by her nurse's beauty. Flowing copper hair restrained into two pigtail braids, full red lips, dazzling eyes, the picture of sophisticated grace. When Elsa came back to her senses, she could barely form a comprehensible sentence. "Uhm, Elsa. Elsa Belle."

The nurse's smile widened, emphasizing her freckles. "I'm Nurse Dørgen. But you can call me Anna."

Anna's gaze flickered to the clipboard in her hands. "According to this, you had a pretty nasty fall...here?" She gave Elsa a questioning look.

Elsa smiled nervously. "My sister's giving birth."

A look of understanding passed on Anna's face before she looked back at her clipboard. "Well, good news is that you only need some stitches in your hand. Would you like some numbing cream or a full anesthetic?"

"Full anesthetic," Elsa replied immediately. "I really don't like stitches."

Anna giggled. "I can tell. Since it's only a few stitches, I should be able to do the procedure myself. I'll be right back with the anesthetic."

After Anna left the room, Elsa let out a sigh. "Now I see why so many people have fantasies about nurses..."

...

"You know, if we ever got married, your name would be Anna Belle. Anna Beautiful. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Anna had no idea where the shy blonde from before had gone, but she was fairly sure that the drugs had done this. Not even a minute after taking the anesthetic, the blonde had turned into a modern-day Casanova. Anna can't exactly say that she doesn't like the flirty blonde, but it's not a good idea to be flustered while stitching a person's hand. Anna didn't take her eyes off of Elsa's hand but her reddening face was all the reaction that Elsa needed. "Yeah, very nice ring to it."

Drugged Elsa smirked. "So, when're we getting married?"

Anna nearly dropped her needle. "What?!"

Drugged Elsa smiled coyly. "Yeah. Then, on our honeymoon, we could play doctor and—"

"Elsa, you're distracting me."

Elsa casually tucked her free arm behind her head. "Well, your sexiness is distracting me. It's only fair that I return the favor."

Anna resisted the urge to facepalm. "But I'm doing a surgical procedure. That could fatally injure you if I mess up."

"But your good looks are fatally injuring my fragile heart. I think that a date is the only cure."

Anna had to smile. "Can't date my patients. Sorry, Elsa."

Elsa's pouty face was slowly melting Anna's resolve. Finally, the nurse groaned. "Fine. We'll go on a date. Only if you let me finish my job without anymore distractions."

"Sure, Sweetie," Elsa yawned. "Anything for such a nice, pretty lady."

Anna blushed as Elsa passed out, the anesthetics finally catching up to her.

...

When the blonde woke up, she looked around the room, only to find it empty. She rubbed her eyes to get rid of the remaining sleepiness and looked down at her hand, all stitched up and bandaged. "I wonder where Anna went."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders and departed the empty hospital room. She made her way down to the maternity ward and looked for her sister's room, hoping that the gory parts of childbirth were over. She got a lot of weird looks as she walked. Elsa guessed it was because of her bed head.

Once she got to the door, she took a deep breath and prepared herself for the worst. As she peeked inside, she saw the most beautiful scene anyone could picture. Her sister holding a lovely baby girl, family members looking at the baby with faces of adoration and love. Elsa felt her own face doing the same as she stepped into the room.

All attention snapped to her. Once again, Elsa received weird looks but she ignored them and walked towards her sister and new niece. "Oh my goodness, she's so beautiful. May I hold her?"

For some odd reason, Aurora only smirked at her sister. "I don't know, Els. I don't know what you've been doing and who you've been doing it with."

Elsa's face was a picture of puzzlement. "What are you talking about?"

Aurora's husband, Philip, decided to speak up. He gestured to Elsa's face. "You got a little..."

Elsa whipped out her phone and turned on her front facing camera. Her face was covered in lipstick kisses and there was a Post-It note stuck to her forehead. The lipstick was a red color so she knew exactly who had done this to her. She let out a soft groan. "Anna..."

Aurora's smirk never wavered. "Who's Anna?"

Elsa yanked the Post-It note off of her head. She smiled as she read what it said. "My nurse...and my date for Friday night at 8, apparently."


	6. Guest submission

Elsa rested her head against the seat on the bus, absolutely exhausted from the long trip. But, it was worth it. After all, it had been awhile since she last saw her family. She was just happy to be going home. See, Elsa's been in the marines for a couple of years. Defending her country was a privilege that Elsa loved to have but she missed her family. She was lucky that they even allowed her to take leave.

Elsa yawned. Thankfully, she was stationed near her hometown so it wasn't that much trouble getting her commanding officer to give her her time off. 'Maybe a nap won't hurt. We're still a long way from Arendelle,' Elsa thought to herself. As the blonde drifted off to sleep, she thought of finally getting to see her little brother.

…

"Excuse me, miss."

Elsa felt a gentle tapping on her shoulder, rousing her from sleep. "Huh? Yes?"

Once Elsa opened her eyes, she never wanted to close them again. She found herself staring into beautiful aquamarine eyes with tiny flecks of gold in them. The girl sitting next to her couldn't be older than 19 years of age, with her silky copper hair tied up in a messy bun. Elsa couldn't take her eyes off the girl. It seemed like it was the same for the girl in question. "Umm, hi. I'm Anna."

The freckled goddess stuck her hand out for the blonde to shake. "Uhm, I'm Elsa."

"Elsa Christians?"

Elsa raised her eyebrow in suspicion, suddenly very wary of the girl in front of her. The redhead finally noticed the blonde's discomfort. "Oh! Your last name's on your uniform."

Elsa glanced down. She had forgotten that she was wearing her navy uniform. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry, it's just that I've been trained to look out for stuff like that. You have to be very alert when you're a marine."

Anna nodded excitedly. "Right! That's actually the reason that I woke you up from your nap, sorry about that by the way. I wanted to ask about your job."

Elsa nervously nodded her head. "Ask away."

Elsa isn't used to talking about her job, let alone talking about it to strangers. She usually only got a "Thank you for serving our country" or a hug from a little kid on the street, not a flat out interview.

"I wanted to know what it's like. I've been thinking about registering for a while now."

Elsa rubbed the back of her neck, unsure of how to explain. "It's pretty exhilarating. I think my favorite part would have to be the training, though."

Curiosity and interest were clear on Anna's face. "What do you do?"

"You know, I could probably take you there to check it out? There's actually one in the town I'm going to." Elsa averted her eyes. She wasn't normally this forward.

"Are you asking me to get off to you? I mean, with you! To your destination. Not get off to you, that'd be weird. Well, not weird, you're gorgeous. You know what? I'm just gonna shut up now because I'm obviously making a fool out of myself and rambling and embarrassing you and-"

"Anna! It's okay. Calm down," Elsa said with a chuckle. She hasn't heard rambling like that since she last saw her little brother, Olaf. "Yes, I'm asking if you want to get off at my stop with me." Elsa's eyes were everywhere but on Anna. "You know, if you want to."

With a face as red as her hair, Anna beamed at Elsa. "I'd love to."

"Great!" As quirky as the redhead was, Elsa liked her and wanted to spend more time with her. "I mean, cool. We just have to stop by my parents' house first. I haven't seen them in ages."

Anna quirked an eyebrow. "Taking me home to meet the family right after meeting me? You soldiers move fast."

Elsa felt all of her blood rush to her face as Anna giggled at her embarrassment.

...

"Oh my baby! My sweet, sweet little Elsie. Welcome home!"

Anna watched as Elsa got bumrushed by three people and a dog. She always wondered what it looked like when a family reunites with kin coming home from war. Now she knows, looking at Elsa being at the bottom of a dogpile. The woman who came running out looked up at Anna. "And you brought a girl home!"

Elsa's face was red from humiliation and a lack of air. "Can't breathe. Get off please."

The woman immediately got off of Elsa and went straight to Anna. "I'm Elsa's mother, but you can call me Delle." She offered her hand and Anna shook it hesitantly. Elsa's father helped her off the ground while Olaf brushed the grass stains off her uniform. He looked over his sister.

"Hmmmm. I don't see any blood stains or gun shot wounds." He examined her arms and legs. "And all of her limbs are intact. Alright, she's okay." As soon as he made sure Elsa was fine and had no injuries, he gave her a big bear hug. "I missed you, sis."

Elsa ruffled his hair. "I missed you too, little bro." For a seven year old, he was pretty mature. Except when it came to hugs. He was a sucker for warm hugs.

Elsa's father had joined Delle's comversation with Anna. "So what are your intentions with our daughter?"

Delle lightly smacked her husband's arm. "Oh, Erin. She told me that she just met Elsa. There's nothing going on."

Erin stroked his beard. "It could be one of those 'random hookup' things that kids are doing nowadays."

Anna went beet red. "No-no, sir. It isn't anything like that."

Elsa bent down to pet Marshmallow, still unaware of Anna's predicament. "Wow. Last time I saw you, you were a pup," she rubbed behind his ears. "Look how big you've gotten."

Olaf leaned down to whisper into his sister's ear. "So who's the pretty lady? She your new girlfriend? Because if she is, I wanna join the marines when I grow up."

She slapped the back of his head. "Olaf, that's not a good reason to serve your country. Besides, she's not my girlfriend."

"Then why are mom and dad giving her the 'new girlfriend talk'?"

Elsa finally looked over at Anna and her parents. After noticing the near impossible shade of red on Anna's face, she decided it was time to go. "Alright, family. I think it's time for Anna and I to go."

Olaf pouted. "But you just got here."

"I know, but I promised Anna I'd take her somewhere. We'll be back by dinner."

Elsa led Anna to her dad's truck. Anna was grateful for the rescue. "I haven't had a first date parent interrogation like that in a while."

A look of surprise was on the blonde's face. "First date?"

Anna grinned. "Yeah, well your parents already think I'm your girlfriend. Might as well make it official, soldier."

...

**AN: I've been thinking about this two-shot idea that is in some of the reviews and I wanna take a democratic approach. If you want me to do 25 stories/tropes/prompts and then continue them and make them two-shots, leave a number 1 in the reviews. If you want me to do 50 one-shots, leave the number 2.**


	7. I Wanna Be A Broadway Star!

**A/N: I know, I know. This update is _way _past due. I'm actually pretty horrible with updates these days. But I'm not abandoning this story. I'll keep updating, though they may come months apart at a time. I apologize for my sucky habits. Anyways, the two-shot vote won. I'm sorry to those who wanted 50 one-shots. Maybe I'll make a sequel to this with 25 more one-shots to keep everyone happy. Also, yes, my username is a Panic! at the Disco reference. Thank you for noticing. Enough with my rambling. On to the chapter!**

* * *

The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. The neighbors' dog hadn't tried to keep the whole floor awake with his howling. Heck, Elsa even woke up with a smile on her face. Which, by the way, only happened once in a blue moon. No, Elsa had a feeling that everything was going to go her way today. 'But why?' you may ask.

Elsa picked up her phone and immediately opened the calendar app to double check the date. Her smile only widened when she saw what day it was. "Auditions are today," Elsa whispered, cheeks starting to hurt from all of the smiling she was doing. Yes, our dear Elsa was going to be auditioning for the lead role in a Broadway production. Marshmallow, Elsa's supremely fluffy cat, hopped on to her bed and found his place on her lap. Elsa picked up the grumpy feline and gave him an Eskimo kiss. "This could be my big break, Mallow."

Elsa carried her cat with her to her closet, to pick out clothes for her audition. She held up a green cardigan and showed it to Marshmallow for his approval. "How about this?"

The cat hissed at the offending article and swiped his paw at it, obviously displeased with his owner's sense of fashion. "Okay, okay, Mallow. What if I wear these black leggings and this light blue shirt to go with it? I mean, I am auditioning for the role of an ice queen. Wearing icy colors to the audition is some sort of unspoken rule."

When Marshmallow looked at the ensemble Elsa had chosen, he purred contentedly. Satisfied with her cat's approval, she sat him back down on the floor and started to head to the bathroom for hygiene purposes. Wouldn't want to show up smelling like garbage. Just as Elsa was about to enter the bathroom, her phone started ringing. Elsa walked back into her room, somewhat hesitantly. "I wonder who that could be..." As Elsa grabbed her phone and looked at the caller ID, she felt her heart sinking. "Oh, it's my boss."

She gulped as she hit the 'answer' button. "Hello?" she squeaked out.

The gruff voice on the other end of the line held some sympathy to it as it responded. "I know it's your day off, and a big day at that, but we really need extra waitresses. Apparently, there's some sort of photography convention or gallery or something, and we've got a bunch of hungry photography nerds on our hands."

Elsa could see her dreams flying out the window. This once in a lifetime opportunity was about to go to waste all for some photographers who forgot to pack their lunches. "Is there anyway I could...not? Go to work today?"

The voice lost all sympathy to it. "Oh, yeah. There's a way. I mean, it involves unemployment, but there's a way."

Elsa visibly deflated. "I understand, sir. I'll be right there."

Elsa hung up and dropped back onto the bed. When she felt Marshmallow curiously rubbing up against her leg, she picked him up. "Looks like I won't be getting my big break today after all."

Marshmallow grumpily meowed as his owner set him down to get ready for work.

* * *

"Hans really is a dick," Elsa's co-worker, Tiana, said as she patted her on the shoulder.

Elsa continued to refill napkin dispensers gloomily. "It's not his fault the diner is busy today. I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

Tiana stood up straight from leaning on the counter and put her hands on her hips. She looked at Elsa with mock disdain. "I swear, you don't have a mean bone in your body." Tiana grabbed Elsa's chin and forced her to look her in the eye. "And another thing, don't you ever walk around here, thinking that 'it just wasn't meant to be'. You have real talent. The only thing that wasn't meant to be is you wasting it at some second-rate diner." She let go of Elsa's chin and softened the tone of her voice. "Don't worry. With a talent and a spirit like yours, you'll get another shot at reaching your dreams. I'm sure of it."

Elsa blushed and responded with a meek 'thank you'.

"I don't pay you ladies to sit around and look pretty. Get back to work!" Hans yelled at the two women, just exiting from his office. He muttered under his breath, "You'd think two women would actually be _good _at working in a kitchen."

Elsa had to physically restrain Tiana from attacking the man. She frowned at their boss's retreating form. "You know, he is kind of a dick."

Tiana stopped trying to pull out of Elsa's hold. She paused for a second before guffawing and patting Elsa on the back, once again. "Didn't know you had it in you, Angel."

Elsa tentatively smiled at her friend before getting back to work.

* * *

Elsa leaned against the counter, thoroughly bored. Yeah, there was an entire horde of photographers. Were they the most entertaining customers? Nah. Acting very stereotypical, the only thing they did was take pictures. Claiming that the diner and the food had a very 'aesthetic appeal' to them. One had asked her permission to snap a photo of her but Elsa politely declined, due to the noticeable syrup stain on her apron.

Elsa looked around the diner for something to do but it was virtually silent, the only sounds coming from the stove and the shutter's click from various cameras.

The bell above the door jingled, signaling a customer's entry, and Elsa nearly jumped with joy. _Finally! Something to do. _And then Elsa actually looked at the customer. _Or some**one**_. Elsa quickly shook that thought out of her head and continued to subtly ogle the new customer. Another photographer, if the camera around her neck was of any indication. Her features were very soft, a button nose, sprinkled with freckles branching out to both cheeks. Soft teal eyes with little flecks of blue, depending where the sunlight was hitting. And with the way the sunlight was hitting her hair, she looked like a goddess of fire. Elsa was practically drooling. She didn't even notice Tiana walking up next to her.

"I was going to take that customer but, judging by your heart eyes, I take it that you want this one?" Tiana smirked smugly.

"Yes!" Elsa accidentally shouted. Elsa cleared her throat and composed herself. She spoke in a quieter voice, "Yes, I would like to serve this customer."

Tiana snickered. "Yeah, I bet you would. Well, go on."

Elsa double checked her apron pocket to make sure her pad and pen were in there and discreetly fixed her bun, much to the amusement of Tiana, before setting off to the redhead's table.

Elsa smiled once she got to the redhead's table. "Can I get you anything today, ma'am?"

The redhead looked up and actually stopped breathing for second. It looked as if her brain short circuited. "Ummm, uh. Your face, please."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, smile widening. "I don't think that's on the menu."

The redhead facepalmed, obviously embarrassed. "I didn't mean that. I meant that you have a seriously beautiful face that I'd like to photograph. I wouldn't eat your face, though there are other parts of you that I'd like to eat. Wait! I didn't mean to say that out loud. That's not the kind of thing you say to a stranger, even if it is true. Oh, I'm just making a fool out of myself, aren't I?"

Elsa's face had reddened but she still giggled at the redhead. "Are all photographers this good with their words? "

The redhead smiled, relieved that the blond wasn't offended. "Only the best of us. I'm Anna, by the way."

"Elsa. Is there anything you'd like to eat, you know, besides me?" Elsa winked.

Anna blushed and stuttered out, "C-coffee, please. Black, but with a ton of sugar. Like, sizeable enough to give me diabetes."

"Coming right up."

As Elsa walked away, Anna decided to pass the time by cleaning her camera lens.

* * *

Anna was still engrossed with her task by the time Elsa returned with her coffee. Elsa setting the coffee on the table startled her enough to almost make her drop her camera. Luckily, she caught it in time. "For a photographer, you sure are clumsy. Aren't those things expensive? "

Anna nodded, still reeling from the heart attack she almost had. "It's a good thing I'm not a wildlife or environmental. I'd probably end up dropping it off of a cliff or something."

Elsa looked around for Hans before taking a seat in front of Anna. "Then what kind of photographer are you?"

"I usually travel around with this Broadway casting group. I'm like the on-call photographer if an auditioning actor forgets to bring headshots. I also photograph moments of the play to go on the website or in the papers. You may of heard of the play that's in town. Frozen? "

Elsa's face lit up in recognition. "That's the play I was going to audition for today."

Anna arched an eyebrow and took a sip of her coffee. "'Was'?"

A frown overtook Elsa's face. "I was going to but I got pulled into work. And auditions are already over by now."

Anna smiled at Elsa, her whole demeanor gaining excitement. "What if I told you I could get you an audition? "

Elsa brightened up. "Could you really?"

Anna nodded excitedly. "Yeah. My buddy Kristoff, the casting director, has been having some trouble finding the perfect person to play the lead. I think you'd land the part, for sure. But we'd have to leave now."

"Elsa!" Hans shouted from his office. "Stop slacking on the job and get back to work!"

Elsa's shoulders slumped, her dreams falling apart before her very eyes, once again.

Anna snapped her fingers in front of Elsa's face to get her attention. Her voice was soft as she looked Elsa directly in the eye. "Hey, you don't need to listen to him. This could be your big break, you might not even need this job anymore. But it's your choice."

Elsa looked deep into Anna's eyes and immediately knew what she wanted to do. She stood up from her chair and marched to Hans. She looked him directly in the eye and said...

* * *

**Cliffhangers are cool.**


End file.
